Moving troubles
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: How do the Grissom's cope with moving in together?
1. Which side of the bed

A/N. Here I go again, just a selection of sweet drabble style stories about the Grissom's moving in together :-) (I don't own anything)

_So you think moving in with a partner would be a doddle, that you would fall into sync with each other straight away…ha yeah right, let me tell you that's just not the way it goes…_

Which side of the bed?

Just nineteen hours ago Grissom and Sara were on their honeymoon together; two weeks in sunny Barbados with nothing but sun, sea and well… you know what else. Upon their return they had decided that one of them would have to move in with the other and because Grissom had the bigger house it seemed natural that Sara move in with him…after all she practically lived there anyway.

"Honey, would you come help me with this box" Sara shouted from her position at the bottom of the stairs

"Sure sweetheart, I'll be there in a second" He replied leaving the bedroom and whistling as he walked downstairs "So how much stuff do you actually have?"

"Enough" She smiled as they both trudged upstairs with the last of the boxes marked _bedroom_

"Well how about we unpack tomorrow, after all we have all the time in the world" Grissom suggested

"So what do you suggest we do now?" She asked raising her eyebrow

"Sleep, and lots of it" He answered yawning

It took less than twenty minutes for them get ready for bed, both brushing their teeth and getting undressed simultaneously…now came the problem…Sara had been a guest before they got married and therefore slept on the side Grissom offered but now this was half her home so she was entitled to choose the side of the bed she wanted…wasn't she?

Sara was stood at the foot of the bed in deep thought, at her apartment she slept on the left side but here that was Grissom's side of the bed, he'd be willing to share wouldn't he?

"Sara, what are you doing" He asked carrying a glass of water and placing it on the bedside table

"I want to sleep on the left side" She said sweetly

"That's my side" Grissom countered

"I know, but it's the side I sleep on, slept on at my apartment"

"I've never slept on the right side"

"Well now's the time to try…I mean you don't know what your missing" She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "I'll owe you big time"

"Sarrrra" He moaned

"For tonight and if, you don't find it comfy I'll be willing to change"

He laid on the right side and sighed "I now know why this side was never slept on; it has a spring sticking out of it"

"Perhaps we should buy a new bed" Sara said joining him on the bed and sighing contently

"Hmmm, wanna share your side of the bed?" He asked

"No, I am quite comfy thanks" She laughed

"Please, humour an old man"

"You are not old and nothing you say will change my mind" Sara said closing her eyes

"Fine, tomorrow before work we are ordering a new bed" He answered turning on his side and drifting into a fitful sleep

* * *

TBC. So after five reviews you will get another chapter...That is if the stories any good ok :-)


	2. Mood swings

A/n Heres the second chapter, thanks for the reviews. :-)

Mood swings

Grissom and Catherine had been called into work early, his mood was one of frustration and tiredness and it didn't seem to be lightening up.

"You know a pissed off Grissom I can put up with, but a frustrated and tired one…I can't" Cath said as they made their way back to the lab from a fake crime scene

"Sorry Cath" He yawned

"What's up, you should be happy and relaxed, and you've just been on honeymoon for god's sake"

"Yeah and we've also decided it's time to move in together, which means I've got to get used to sharing"

"Ah, well you'll have the ups and downs…so what's Sara done…kicked you out of bed?"

"More or less, she chose my side of the bed as hers…plus I kind of ate the last bagel this morning"

"So I've got two moody Grissom's to put up with" Cath moaned dramatically

Grissom chuckled and at Cath's questioning stare elaborated "It's just the way you said two moody Grissom's, I never thought about her being a Grissom"

"Right well, I'm sure she has and is using it to her advantage"

"Hmmmm, we chose a new bed this morning whilst shopping…hopefully that will help resume my old mood" He said and she nodded I approval

"Right it's assignment time" Cath said as they pulled into the car park at the lab

At reception Grissom and Catherine parted ways, Grissom headed to his office and Catherine left for the break room.

"Good evening guys" She announced watching as Sara stormed past the room and straight for Grissom's office

"Whoa, what's up with her?" Greg asked

"Just relax its only day two" Cath said in between sips of her coffee

"Huh"

"Day two of the Grissom's moving in together" She stated

"Really, well remind me to stay clear of her today"

"Stay clear of whom today" Sara asked joining them in the break room along with Grissom

"Oh Er…lady from a case a couple of years ago, tried to grab me outside the lab" Greg quickly made up

"Ok, so Nick want to do me a favour later?" Sara asked

"Depends on what it is" He answered winking

"I need help putting a bed up, seems someone's not up to the job" She grinned as Grissom turned and looked at her

"Sure" Nick replied "You gotta buy me dinner too though"

"Thanks Nicky" she smiled "And breakfasts on him" She gestured to Grissom who just cleared his throat and gave out assignments.

TBC...Hope you liked it :-)


	3. Eating the last grasshopper

Eating the last Grasshopper

Grissom arrived home two hours later than Sara, who was currently sat on the couch watching a film and eating something crunchy.

"Hello dear" She said happily looking up at him

"Hello" He answered pulling her up into a hug "What are you watching?"

"Some American sitcom" she replied "Join me"

"Sure, let me just grab something from the kitchen" He said stroking Hank who was sat on the couch with Sara…that's when he spotted the empty jar "Er Sara…is that my…"

"Oh yeah sorry honey, we didn't have popcorn and well…I like the taste of them" She shrugged and looked innocently at him "I saved you one" She said sticking out her tongue

Grabbing her and kissing her quickly so he could take the chocolate covered grasshopper out of her mouth he sighed "It's a good job I hid the other jar"

"Gilbert Grissom did I hear that correctly…your hiding things from me" she said faking anger

"Only when I know they aren't safe from little thieves called Sara" he replied hanging his coat up and heading for the kitchen

"I think we need to shop" She shouted happily

"We went shopping this morning" He replied making his way to the living room

"We went shopping for a bed, I meant shopping for food" She laughed

He joined her on the couch with his unopened jar of grasshoppers, lightly smacking her hand as she tried to grab one as soon as the lid was off, he chuckled "Naughty" he muttered settling down to watch the sitcom.

Soon they were both fast asleep on the couch, Sara's body pressed up against the back of the couch whilst Grissom draped an arm over her and held her protectively, she smiled loving their newly married status and slept contently…that is until her phone interrupted her dream.

"Grissom" She said after finally un-squishing herself from the couch and Grissom's body

"Grissom?" a male voice questioned

"Oh Ecklie, I think I've answered my husbands phone" Sara said politely

"Is he there?" He asked not recognising her voice

"Sure, one second" She scooted over to her husband and ran her fingers down his face, the slight motion waking him, she mouthed Ecklie and handed over the phone

"Ecklie, to what do I owe this pleasure"

"You're married" He said

"Yes, is this why you called?" Grissom asked as Sara ran a hand through his hair

"Yes, I mean no…we have a high profiled case…Sheriff asked for you personally"

"I'll be there in half an hour"

"One more thing, this wife of yours, anyone I know"

"That is none of your business and I intend to keep it that way" Grissom said furiously

"Fair enough, sorry to have…Erm bothered you" Ecklie said clearly uncomfortable

"Good day Ecklie"

Grissom hung up the phone and turned to Sara, who was sat munching a handful of Grasshoppers "I believe those are mine" He said before adding "High profile case…Sheriff wants me there"

She nodded popping another chocolate treat into her mouth "Guess this will have to wait" She said kissing him and passing the grasshopper to Grissom

"I'm sorry dear" he said reaching around the back of Sara to grab his keys "Save me some of those" He said winking at her as he put his coat on

"Will do" She smiled yawning

Grissom left his mood somewhat lighter than the day before…

* * *

TBC, I'm not getting much response for this story but for those of you who have reviewed…Thank you. Next chapter up soon :-)


	4. Moving my things

Moving my stuff

The next day passed relatively quickly, Grissom finished his case for the Sheriff and had made it home in time for dinner, he quickly walked up to Sara and kissed her neck…loving the way she moved slightly so he could gain better access.

"Honey, your home" She said turning and hugging him

"For now…shift starts in three hours" He moaned

"Didn't Ecklie give you an hour or so to recuperate?"

"No, he said I had done many a double without sleep and that it was my fault if my wife was keeping me up" He replied

"Really, how rude" Sara laughed "I ran a bath for you…Brass phoned to say you were on your way home"

"Thank you sweetie, how long till dinner?" He asked

"Half an hour, go relax"

"Wash my back" he added simply as he kicked his shoes off and wandered down the passage

"Of course"

He entered the bathroom and took in the feminine touches she'd added to the place, instead of the white towels there were pink ones hanging on the rail and the toilet roll holder was now decorated with flowers, his robe was no longer hanging on the back of the door and her shampoo was the only one sitting on the shelf. He opened the door and half angrily, half amusedly shouted to Sara…

"I wished you'd stop moving my things"

Sara laughed to herself knowing how much he was settled into his ways, she decided to go up and see what the problem was…

"Well if it wasn't such a Freakin asylum in here then perhaps I would leave things alone"

"What do you mean by asylum?" he asked lowering himself into the bath

"The decoration…it's all white" she motioned the walls and grinned

"Ah…well a bachelor had no need for pink walls and such pretty decoration" he mocked a posh voice

"Hmmm well bachelor you are no more, so get used to it"

"Back, please" He said sitting forward

"You do drive a hard bargain…so can we re-decorate?"

"Anything to get my robe back in its place" he grumbled as she rubbed the sponge in circles on his back

"Deal…we can pick the colours whilst food shopping"

Grissom moaned and even though he whispered it the faint words "Women and shopping" Could be distinguished by Sara's well trained ears.

TBC…Hope you liked it :-)


End file.
